The principal objective of the Bioinformatics Core will be to provide project investigators a resource for bioinformatics analysis and interpretation of high throughput experiments performed in each project. In support of this objective, the specific aims of the Bioinformatics Core B include: 1. Analysis of ChlP-seq results 2. Analysis of microarray or RNA-seq measures of mRNA and miRNA abundance 3. Identify biological networks that operate among different cell types in the tumor microenvironment 4. Develop decision-making tools for TME biomarkers and human relevance